Bionic Houseparty
“'Bionic Houseparty'” is the 23rd episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It aired on February 2, 2015. This is the 69th episode overall. Plot Davenport lays in critical condition after the battle between the Lab Rats and Krane's bionic soldiers. In an attempt to save him, Leo risks his life to perform a dangerous bionic process. Meanwhile, after being deactivated from the Triton App, Krane’s former bionic soldiers have nowhere to go, and follow Adam home. Story The bionic soldiers have nowhere to go so they follow Adam home. Leo visits Davenport in the hospital to find out he wasn't doing as well as Tasha said. Mr. President tells Chase and Bree that he is looking for the soldiers and Chase and Bree decide whether or not to tell him they have the soldiers. Leo uses his energy tranference ability to save Davenport but that causes him to age faster. The President sends Agent Reed to pick up the soldiers but the first time she comes they Geo-leaping away. In the end Davenport makes The Davenport Bionic Academy to send the bionic soldiers their so they can train and go on missions like Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Cole Ewing as S-3 * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Guest Cast * Various as Krane's Bionic Soldiers * Nicole Pettis as Agent Reed Mentioned Cast *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Ashley Argota as S-1 Trivia * When Tasha tells Donald not to take on government agents, she is referring to the events of "You Posted What?!?" * This episode is part 1 of the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * S-1 is mentioned by Leo in this episode. * It appears the public has forgiven the team after their power surge blunder and now accepts them again. However, they're still mistrustful of the surviving members of Krane's Bionic Army. * The team tried to protect the soldiers from being captured. * As a running gag, S-3 kept doing the opposite of what Chase says. * The soldiers proved themselves to be good by transferring their energy to Leo in front of the president. * Donald and Leo both almost died in this episode. * This took place after Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * Leo saved Donald's life by transferring energy from himself to him. ** This caused him to make his aging process much faster. ** Ironically, Leo's right (bionic) arm is the arm he uses with his walking stick when he turns old. * The Bionic Academy is introduced in this episode. * Krane's Bionic Soldiers thought that Adam was their Leader since Krane is gone. * Adam says, "S-1 through 29, welcome home!" despite the fact that S-1 was slain by Leo. Although Adam may have been unaware of S-1's death. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Houseparty Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:February Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Major Events Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Episodes when Sebastian is a Hero Category:Sebastian Episodes Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes written by Mark Brazill Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad